Kaiji Tang
|birthplace = Shanghai, China |family = Marcy Edwards (spouse) |nationality = Chinese-American |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2007-present |status = Active |agent = Atlas Talent Agency }}Kaiji Tang (pronounced Kay-jee Tayng; born January 24, 1984 in Shanghai, China) is a Chinese-American voice actor working primarily in Los Angeles. He is best known as the voice of Big G in Doraemon, Guts in Berserk, Hendrickson in The Seven Deadly Sins, and Archer in Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works. Biography Tang comes from a theatrical background and moved to Los Angeles to do commercial work. He starred in commercials for Garmin GPS and The Discovery Channel. After appearing in a cult-classic movie called Zombie Strippers as a zombie, he auditioned for a podcast for a dubbing studio and was eventually hired. Ever since then, he has found success in finding roles for anime and video game characters. Tang has stated that he never set out to do voice work and it all came later on in his life. Tang enjoys his profession and likes contributing to the video game industry as he compares video games to novels. Tang hosts the YouTube channel Voices of Gaming. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''3%'' (2016-present) - Additional Voices *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Adrien *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''Better than Us'' (2018) - Head of Security, Moose, Male Forensic Officer (ep. 11), Male Shop Assistant (ep. 11), Security 2 (ep. 11), Tukai (ep. 11) *''Love Alarm'' (2019) - Il-Sik *''Always a Witch'' (2019-present) - Rogerio, Angel, Dancer Man *''Nowhere Man'' (2019) - Ding Chang Quan *''Tijuana'' (2019) - Additional Voices Miniseries *''Wolf'' (2018) - Additional Voices Films *''Burn Out'' (2017) - Mario, Waiter *''Bleach'' (2018) - Yasutora "Chad" Sato, Keigo Asano *''On My Skin'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Illang: The Wolf Brigade'' (2018) - Muyeong Bak *''Yucatán'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Close Enemies'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Jo Pil-Ho: The Dawning Rage'' (2019) - Pil-Ho Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Wakfu'' (2008-2017) - Nox (eps. 55-64), Black Bump, Innkeeper (ep. 60) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Big G *''The Familiar of Zero'' (2006-2012) - Derflinger, Professor Jean Colbert *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Tenma Izumo (ep. 453), Genbu (ep. 460), Gengo (ep. 491) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Santana, Heckler (ep. 1) *''Sword Art Online'' (2012) - Schmidt (ep. 5) *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Tsumugu Kinagase *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Hendrikson *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Schmidt (ep. 6), Player (ep. 8) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Vegeta (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Eijirou Sharaku *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Subterranean (ep. 1), Armored Gorilla (eps. 2-3), Golden Ball (eps. 6, 15), Male Citizens (ep. 13), Suppon (ep. 14), Workers (ep. 16) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Professor Futoi *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Osamu Dazai *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Kijibayashi, Shimura, Lackey (eps. 9-11) *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Kentarō Yamamoto *''Baki'' (2018) - Retsu Kaioh, Police Officer (ep. 14), Judoist 1 (ep. 15) *''Beyblade Burst: Turbo'' (2018-2019) - Narrator, Referee (ep. 39) *''Dragon Pilot: Hisone & Masotan'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Fate/Extra Last Encore'' (2018) - Fergus mac Róich, Archer Golem (ep. 1) *''Ingress: The Animation'' (2018) - Black Rhino *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Joe/Junk Dog *''Sirius the Jaeger'' (2018) - Alexei Jirov *''The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Reawakened'' (2019) - Aren Kuboyasu OVAs & Specials *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Gangster *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Young Hakurei *''Lupin the 3rd: Is Lupin Still Burning?'' (2018) - Pycal, Poon Anime Films *''Kite Liberator'' (2008) - Sputnik *''Little Witch Academia'' (2013) - Bully *''Lupin the 3rd: Jigen's Gravestone'' (2014) - Butler, Embassy Staff *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Additional Voices (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade'' (2015) - Construction Worker, Male Resident *''Gantz:O'' (2016) - Masaru Kato *''Blame!'' (2017) - Male Villager C *''Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato'' (2019) - Makumo, Tsukamaki, Driver, Kuroji Soldier X, Soldier 3, Unato Man Video Game Dubbing *''Judgment'' (2018) - Sakuraba External Links *Kaiji Tang at the Internet Movie Database *Kaiji Tang at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Chinese Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Post Haste Digital